


Hijack Week (June, 2018)

by Kingshadow486



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: My collection of the Hijack Week prompts





	1. Local Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I did this last minute to get it out on the 20th my time!

          “Jack, I’m pretty sure the Space Needle is through any of these exits and not the ones that are farther away.” Hiccup muttered and looked out the window at the passing monument. A big part of their trip was down there, by the water, and the other interesting things but Jack clearly had other ideas.

          “There’s something else I want us to go see! I know if we don’t stop there first, we’ll never get to it. I promise it will be super quick, I thought it sounded interesting. It’s the little things that are always the coolest, don’t you think?” Jack commented with a side look at his boyfriend, a grin plastered on his face.

          “I’m going to ignore that since you clearly know as much about me as I do. I guess it can’t hurt, this way we’ll probably miss the afternoon rush. Though I hear it’s always very busy so I don’t know how much it matters.” Hiccup went back to looking out his own window rather than the other side where the Needle was. He was still pretty confused on the water nearby; what the hell kind of body of water is a Sound, anyway?

          “Good! It’s not even that far. Traffic will be the biggest issue, with the tourist aspect of it but it will be great.” Jack continued to grin as they drove, the music from the radio filling the spacious silence that would have otherwise hung between them.

          Soon enough Jack pulled them off the highway, weaving down stores and places to eat alike. Before he knew it, Hiccup found himself getting out of their rented car to head under the highway bridge. What was under it surprised him. The space underneath wasn’t neat at all like a normal concrete bridge; in fact it still looked a little natural. Carved into it, however, was a large statue or carving of some sort of troll.

          “This is the Fremont Troll, Hics. It’s not that exciting but I thought it would be memorable to have seen! We don’t exactly have anything like this back home.” Jack smiled at him before walking closer to it amongst the few other people there to, presumably, also see the troll. Hiccup knew about the homelessness issues in Seattle but they seemed to steer clear of the sculptures and “fine architecture” dotted around.

          “I do think it is pretty unique. Nothing like this at home, even with Dad’s vast collection of weird art.” Hiccup could never tell you why his father thought it necessary to find a lot of modern and abstract art, but he sure knew how to keep them. Thankfully that itch never passed on to Hiccup.

          “Hey, what do you think they’re doing?” Jack suddenly leaned close and whispered to his boyfriend, pointing to a trio of people that had climbed up closer to the troll. Most people did that to take a picture, but it seemed like they were leaving flowers of some sort. All Hiccup could do was shrug; he hadn’t the slightest clue.

          “Maybe someone they know died near here? Or the person that made it died under tragic circumstances and they knew them?” Hiccup sighed as he noticed Jack’s already pale complexion, pale further.

          “You don’t think there would be any ghosts around here, do you?” Jack had an issue with ghosts. Normally Toothless, Hiccup’s lovey-dovey cat was his protector from anything like that, but he was on the other side of the country probably enjoying the warmth of sleeping in Aster’s lap while he watches the infamous Sci-Fi channel.

          “I doubt it. Why don’t you go ask them, just in case? Paying respects always helps you get in good with them if they are here.” Hiccup shrugged again and smiled, trying his best not to look cheeky. He didn’t do very well.

          Taking his advice, Jack walked up and climbed the little way to near the head of the troll, tapping on the shoulder of the tall lanky one of the group. They seemed to chat for a moment, before climbing down and walking over to Hiccup. Oh great, socializing. Did he really want to meet new people right now?

          “They said it’s not haunted! As far as they know. This is Jim, Toby, and Claire.” Jack said as they walked up, the trio waving to Hiccup. Wow, ok, the lanky one was not so lanky up close. Jim, based on who Jack motioned to as he named, was quite defined now that he was closer. Kind of like himself, Hiccup mused. Toby seemed to have more of the build of his father, though shorter. Claire seemed quite average, but it was Jim who really caught him off guard. He had a boyfriend but he always seemed to be thrown off by attractive men. Like when Jack introduced him to Aster. Luckily Jack also had the same problem.

          “Sorry, it’s a thing we do. We leave flowers at places we visit on trips.” Jim said and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

          “No worries, Jack just wanted to make sure there weren’t any ghosts around trying to possess him.” Hiccup snickered as Jack punched him in the shoulder, the white-haired males cheeks turning its own shade of pink.

          “I’m Hiccup by the way. Nice meeting you.” Jack moved to stand next to Hiccup, pouting ever so slightly. Hiccup didn’t feel guilty, though.

          “Sorry, we really should get going. Was nice to meet you, too.” Exchanging waves, the trio walked away towards the parking lot.

          “He was lying.” Jack said once they were out of earshot, still waving along with Hiccup. Jack was much better at reading people than Hiccup in that regard, but he did try to notice things like that on his own.

         “What? You think someone did actually die?” Now it was Jack’s turn to shrug as they began to walk to their own car.

         “I don’t know, but I think we should take off, too. Either they’re creeping me out or the idea of ghosts being around is.” Well now Hiccup had information he didn’t really want that was going to bug him for the rest of the trip. No, strike that, for the rest of his life.


	2. Online/Competitive Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the week, I went with "Online Gaming" because I personally don't like Competitive stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, another hella short one. At least I'm integrating aspects of my life into my stories, right?

          The sound of his blaring alarm shook Jack from his slumber, annoying him to no end. How could anyone enjoy the sound of their alarm, though? Reaching over to his nightstand he hit the top of the clock, switching the alarm off. He knew that if he fell back asleep the second alarm would wake him up again, so he decided to groan and get out of bed. Starting his usual routine, he made his way into the bathroom and undressed, getting into the shower. Jack wasn’t one to usually sing in the shower, but that’s what he told everyone else since they didn’t have access to his phone and subsequently his playlist titled “Shower Tunes.”

          Once he finished there and pulled on some fresh clothes, he brushed his teeth and flossed (Toothiana would know if he didn’t). On to the kitchen next, where he made some eggs and toast. His apartment was small and cozy, but it was perfect for him. Once his breakfast was finished he took it to the small counter (Still in the pan; he’s not about to make more dirty dishes when he doesn’t have to) and sat down, turning on the TV to watch while he ate. He didn’t have any classes today so he was free to do whatever he wanted. Well scratch that, he had to head to the store to get more groceries.

          With a sigh he finished his food and cleaned up his small mess, sticking everything in the drying rack once he was done. He was already dressed so all he head to do was get his shoes on and grab his essentials before heading out of the apartment to the grocery store down the street. Jack didn’t go many places other than the store, school, and maybe the small restaurant down the block when he was feeling “rich.”

          His list was on his phone so when he got to the store he began to look around the asiels for the appropriate brands. He was a man of routine, if it wasn’t obvious by now. So absorbed in it, in fact, he didn’t notice the other man in front of him before it was too late. His basket fell along with him, the contents spilling out on the floor amongst the stranger’s items as well.

          “Shit, I‘m so sorry! Are you all right?” Jack quickly scrambled to get up, looking over the stranger. He was stunned for a minute, as if the world froze. Damn he was hot! Tall, well defined, brunet hair, freckles all over too.

          “I’m ok, it was my fault. I was paying attention to the shelves more than where I was going.” He looked up and smiled a bit, before freezing he himself. Jack must have mistaken it, but he was sure they had very similar expressions on of checking the other out.

          “Well I was focusing too hard on my list. Not like it’s going anywhere.” Jack said after what felt like far too long an amount of silence, leaning down to pick up what he could remember was in his basket.

          "Then let’s just say no one was at fault.” The stranger smiled and grabbed his own things. Exchanging a small wave, the two parted ways. Jack, however, was still pretty much stunned for the whole trip after that. He always got like that when he met really attractive men, though. He was like that when he met Aster, or Tadashi, pretty much all the guys he knew. He still didn’t know why he was so easy to please, and he still couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. Once he was home, he came out of his “daze” and set to putting his groceries away. That was when he found a surprise in his bags.

          “Condoms?! I didn’t buy these!” He felt the need to exclaim aloud, he was so surprised. He only ever got what was on his list and he was never active in that way. Hmm, maybe that was a bit sad. No, it’s not, he has the right to be however he wants. But now he had a pack of condoms! They must have been from the guy he ran into, right? Wait, these were XL size. Jack  _ so _ did not that idea running around in his head. Deciding not to throw them out since it was in fact on his receipt, he stuck them in the bathroom in his medicine cabinet. It would be a waste of money if he ever happened to get a very large boyfriend. He could dream, after all.

          Now that was out of the way, he could move on to the good stuff. Sitting down at his computer, he turned the screen on only to sigh. It had restarted and tried to install updates overnight. Now he had to sit and wait while it finished. Once his computer had finally decided to work, he booted up Guild Wars 2. Free to play games are the best, especially when it’s a way to meet new people.

          “Oh sweet, he’s already online.” Jack sent out a quick message to “The Dragon Tamer,”  one of his Guild members. His favorite, to be sure, but he wouldn’t tell the other’s that. Jack’s own screen name was “Spirit of Winter” since he liked to play a mage that exclusively used ice abilities. His friend, however, was a ranger. Unfortunately he learned early on that he couldn’t have a Dragon companion since they are the main baddies in the game.

          “Hey there.” Came the familiar voice over the Discord channel. What? So they had a  Discord for their Guild, it’s not that nerdy.

          “Wassup! I’m just starting the party, looks like we’re the only ones on this early, even compared to those on the West Coast.” Now that he thought about it, his voice did seem familiar. Too familiar…

          “Ah, nothing much. I went to the store this morning, but I guess I forgot something on my list. I tend to not look at it much.” He chuckled as his player model loaded into Lion’s Arch. Now Jack was a little worried, though. He didn’t like the list of coincidences.

          “Hey, you said you live on the East Coast, right?” Jack asked, hoping his worry wasn’t evident in his voice.

          “Yeah, I do. I’m pretty sure I mentioned that before but no worries.” He didn’t seemed to react in any other way so Jack decided to take a little leap of faith.

          “Are you like, 6 foot, have brown hair, a ton of freckles and a uhh, need of XL size condoms?” There was silence for what felt like a lifetime.

          “I guess we live a lot closer to each other than we thought originally, huh?” He laughed a little nervously, letting out a small sigh of relief.

          “My name is Jack, uhh, do you maybe want to meet up sometime today? I’m free, and i think you should probably have these condoms. They won’t fit me, heh, so you know.” Names weren’t something you give out online willy nilly, that is if you were untrusting like Jack and his companion. It’s not like they had made a few stalker-ish enemies, or anything.

          “My name is Hiccup. I know, stupid name. Sure, there’s a cafe near the grocery store I ran into you at. Want to head there now? It’s not like we exactly have anything to do right now, that is.”

          “All right! I’ll be there in a few minutes.” For once Jack was actually happy to get out of the house for once. He had a date with his, apparently, super hot best friend.


	3. Sorry I Broke Your Nose now We're in the Back of an Ambulance

          “So...no hard feelings?” Hiccup could only smile shyly at the vibrant male across from him. In the back on an ambulance with about a dozen other people around, he somehow had found the exact guy he hit in the Mosh Pit. He remembered trying to apologize when he saw the blood but everything moved too quickly for him to get it out proper.

          “No hard feelings. My name is Jack, wanna go on a date?” That took Hiccup aback. Toothless warned him about, friskey people, but he didn’t expect anyone to ask him out.

          “W-what? Do you regularly ask out people who break your nose?” Was the only thing he could think to say. I mean, the guy was pretty good looking and seemed to have a bit of natural charm to him, but did Hiccup really feel like taking that leap? Fuck it, he came to the concert in the first place, why not take the next one?

          “Well, only when they’re good lookin’.” The white-haired male winked and Hiccup had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Maybe he was having second thoughts...no. He broke his nose, he shouldn’t judge by first impressions.

          “S-sure, that sounds all right. I could pay you back for, you know, the injury.” He said and handed over his phone, letting the stranger put in his number.

          “Sweet, I’ll call you!” With that he got out of the ambulance and darted off, faster than the paramedic’s could stop him.

          “Well, I hope he’s not the one that almost broke my arm…” Hiccup muttered to himself. After being let go by the paramedic, he left the little injured area and made his way to the entrance of the concert where Toothless was waiting for him.

          “Ah, there you are! Are you hurt? Oh my Gods you are, who did that? I swear I’ll find them and-” Hiccup held up a hand to stop him, shaking his head furiously.

          “I’m fine! I fell at one point and someone fell on my arm. It bruised and I had thought it broke but it was just swelling a bit more than usual for some reason. The paramedics let me go. But I uhh, I have a date.” That made his best friend grin. Bad sign.

          “A date, huh? With who? Some hottie that was your Guardian Angel?” It was like his voice was bleeding his typical smug aura now.

          “Honestly Tyler, sometimes you are too much,” Hiccup began to walk back to their car since he didn’t want everyone to hear their conversation, “I just, you know. Broke his nose and he asked me out.”

          “Ha!” The laugh made Hiccup’s cheeks turn a shade of red even noticeable in the darkness of night. He shouldn’t have expected any other reaction, really.

          “You broke someone’s nose and they asked you out! Amazing, that’s perfect! It’s like you’re in some badly written fanfiction!” He was almost holding his stomach now from laughing, which only pissed Hiccup off more.

          “Toothless, you dick. Ugh why did I even tell you?” Hiccup got into the passenger seat of the car as his best friend got in the driver seat.

          “‘Cause you love me, duh.” With that they began the drive home, sitting in comfortable silence. Toothless was going to pester him much more at home when they were both comfortable on the couch watching a movie.

          “So let me get this straight. You had someone break your nose in the Mosh Pit,  _ didn’t _ try to beat them up, and instead found them after the the cops showed up, because of your blood presumably, and asked him out?” Aster would have his arms folded in front of him if he wasn’t cleaning up Jack’s face, which was a bloody mess. Not the phrase version of bloody, either, though that would be applicable in his case.

          “And he said yes! I put his number in his phone. Oh my god Kanga, he was was so cute. He was really out of place, I’m pretty sure he was a bookworm. He seemed really sweet, though, he apologized for breaking my nose after all. But not like most guys, like,” Jack suddenly sat up straight and puffed out his chest, tilting his head up a bit, “You aight? Good.” He then returned to his normal stature, grinning as he got a smile out of Aster.

          “Well he sounds just charming. Maybe he’ll straighten you out.” There was a beat of silence before both of them laughed.

          “Me? Straight? I could only be as straight as you, Kanga; not at all.” Aster pulled away to examine his work, then nodded to the side for Jack to get off the counter. Jack was definitely the “He likes to feel tall” one out of the two of them. On the way down he elbowed the Australian gently, slipping into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

          “So did you leave anything for me from dinner? I know you weren’t expecting me back until a few hours later.” He called from the bathroom, clearly sounding like he was tilting his nose up to thoroughly inspect the damage even though it wasn’t exactly the most visible damage.

          “I did, it’s in the fridge. I always leave something for you, you dork.” Aster rolled his eyes and sat down on their couch, turning on the TV for Jack before he picked up his book. Jack joined him after zapping his dinner, flopping down onto the couch next to him.

          “Oh man, are you  _ still _ reading that? How much is there to know about drawing on someone with a needle?” He asked and leaned over, trying to peak at the book while not chewing crumbs over it. Aster didn’t like food in his books, but who did?

          “Hey, there’s always something new to learn, mate. Even if it’s what not to do. You’re a prime example of that, eh?” Aster ruffled Jack’s hair with a grin before settling back down. For the rest of the night Jack criticized reality TV harshly, getting input from Aster often. Neither of them could tell you why they still watched it.

          “Hey there, I never gave you my number so I guess I have to text first. Do you live nearby where the concert was OwO?” Jack almost choked on his cereal when he got the text.

          “Asterholyshitlookatthis!” He ran into the bedroom, interrupting the older male as he changed. Giving a glance over the message he shook his head.

          “Maybe you chose wrong, Frosty.” Was all he had to say before Jack returned to his breakfast.

          “Hey, I do live near there. Did you like, type that on purpose? Because I’m going to have to ask your age if you did. I mean not to be offensive! Anyone can say that, just, most people who do aren’t exactly older.

          “Omg I’m 22, I thought if I typed that you wouldn’t respond. I’m not exactly great with this whole people thing and normally OwO isn’t a ‘first base’ sort of thing.” Wow, Jack really knew how to choose them.

          “Oh sweet, I’m 22 too! Not 222, so it’s a good thing it’s typed and not spoken! I do, I live a few blocks away. There’s a bakery nearby, I know the owners. It’s called ‘Hansel and Gretel's,’ want to head there around say noon?” Jack could feel Aster peer over his shoulder as he awaited a response and promptly ignored the chuckle.

           “Wow, you only find dorks to date huh? Well, better than someone who would encourage your usual behaviors.” That earned him an elbow to the side but he only laughed his way back into the bedroom.

           “All right, I think I know that place. Sounds good to me, see you there!...OwO” Hiccup knew he was making a mistake. Well, a lot of them. Hanging out with someone that seemed vastly different than him, at a place he didn’t know all that well, and letting Toothless take him there.

           “Get out of bed and get ready for your date!” Suddenly he was pulled out his bed and hoisted up onto the raven haired male’s shoulder, causing a gasp to escape his lips.

           “Let me down! Come on, I don’t have to get ready for at least another hour!” He wiggled and squirmed to get out of the death grip but to no avail; Toothless was far stronger than him. Which means he had no choice but to accept it when he was placed on the counter of their bathroom and his shirt was pulled off over his head.

           “Don’t be lazy, you want to look nice for when you blow this guy away. Or blo-” Hiccup quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks turning red.

           “Don’t you dare finish that sentence! Oh my god why are you always so dirty?!” With that Hiccup got up and pushed Toothless out of the bathroom, shaking his head. Neither of them ever changed.

           “Oh ok, I see, don’t want to take showers with me anymore since you’re about to get some, huh? I see how it is, short-stuff, I see! I’ll stay out of the bedroom just in case you stay out all day and bring him home to get it on wi-oww!” Toothless recoiled as a bottle of conditioner hit him square in the head.

           “Just because you’re right about the showering doesn’t mean you have to keep being dirty! Now make breakfast, it’s your turn today.” Toothless spent the rest of the morning mumbling to himself over the bump now on his head from Hiccup’s devastating accuracy.

           Before they knew it, Hiccup and Jack were sitting across from each other in a booth at the small bakery in their town. It was run by Jack’s adoptive parents as it turned out. Well, one of them, North owned it while his wife Toothiana helped occasionally when she wasn’t working as a dentist. Jack still didn’t understand how she had time to do that and help at the bakery. Once they had their pastries the silence between them grew and weighed down on their shoulders almost like guilt. Jack finally decided to break it.

           “What were you doing at the concert? Normally I wouldn’t see your, type, there. Let alone in the Mosh Pit.” He said casually as he munched on his glazed donut. He was a man of simple pleasures.

           “Ah, my roommate convinced me to come with him. Once we were there he mentioned the Mosh Pit and I figured I might as well since I had already stepped outside my comfort zone. Then I ended up somehow breaking your nose. I still don’t get it, I’m not that strong.” Hiccup set his tea down next to his chocolate eclair and rubbed the back of his neck.

           “Oh I doubt that. I had to have been some hit, my nose gets broken a lot.” Jack gave his biggest grin and rubbed the underside of his nose, but froze in shock when Hiccup made the purest sounding laugh. Well, maybe it sounded pure to just him, but it definitely caught him off guard.

           “Well I’m glad you think so, but I’m sure you’re stronger than me. That makes me lucky you didn’t seek me out for revenge, then, huh?” Jack was sure his pale skin was turning a few different shades of red right now. Is this what it felt like to fall in love at first, no, second sight? Or third...oh who cares, he was never good with emotions but this was definitely something!

           “Yeah, yeah I’m lucky too. Listen, I have Uni classes during the week but I would really love to hang out with you again sometime. I mean, I’m not leaving right now! Just, just I thought I’d mention it before I forgot.”

           “Oh? Sure, I’d like that. Let’s see, maybe we go to the same University!” Little did they know they’d be hanging out much more often, even when they had classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all notice the subtle PNAU? I know a lot of Hijackers eat that up. Also give me super close best friends? Like, a lot of things can still be platonic if that's how you build your relationship. Or maybe they're poly, who knows.


	4. Past Accomplishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mega short. Like, uber-duber short.

          Today was like any other day. Hiccup was sitting in his home while everyone else went off to work in the morning. It was ritual for Hiccup to try to hard to prove himself. Now that he was actually in a position of importance as the dragon tamer, he was allowed to help everyone with his father. That being said, he had a tendency to take it too far. He proved to work harder than anyone else on the island. Stubborn as his father, the first few weeks he managed to keep it going. Everyone assumed he went to sleep at night and got a decent amount of it, but when he collapsed on the spot in the forge it was apparent something was up. Due to his self driven overworked state, Stoick ordered him not to work on every 5th day so that he could rest properly and regain his strength, not to mention mental stability. However Hiccup had a different interpretation of his “day off,” seeing it as rather a form of grounding in a negative light. This is why he didn’t even eat breakfast when he got up, and barely got dressed.

          “How can you manage to sulk on your day off?” Jack said as he floated in through the window of Hiccup’s room, his staff below him like he was riding it. Common for him, really. Appearances are at least 50% of his flare.   
  
          “Shut up, I’m not sulking.” Hiccup replied and threw his pencil at the spirit, though it barely made it half the distance due to his clear lack of enthusiasm even in such a simple task. Ok, maybe he was lying.   
  
          “Oh please, as the Spirit of Fun and Winter, I know when someone is clearly not having fun. Or at the least, happy. What’s wrong? You know you can tell me.” Setting his feet on the ground, Jack stood next to Hiccup who was seated at his desk. When he gained no response, the Spirit set his staff to lean against the wall before pulling his boyfriend off the chair he was in. With a gasp Hiccup began to resist, but it was far too late as Jack simply threw him into the bed.   
  
          “Jack what are you doing??” He almost shouted, anger almost flaring up in his stomach. Jack put an end to that, however, by laying on the bed next to him and hugging him tightly.   
  
          “Hiccup, I won’t let go of you until you tell me what’s bothering you. Not even if it takes so long that you get hungry or have to pee.” To emphasize his point, Jack tightened his grip on the brunet a little more. Hiccup just sighed.   
  
          “Fine! I just...ugh I hate this. They *make* me not work, what’s the point? My whole life I’ve been trying to prove myself, and I finally did. They let me help, and then when I do help around the village, they tell me to stick to dragons and fuck off basically. Sometimes I think my father just kept me around because having Dragons on outside proved more useful than fighting them...” With that Hiccup rolled onto his side and buried his face into Jack’s chest.   
  
          “Hiccup, they don’t think that. Your father just saw that you had so much more potential than he ever could have imagined. So you didn’t grow up to be exactly like him, who cares? You slew the Queen of the dragon nest for cry out loud, Hiccup. I mean, even on a very base level you shot down the one and only Night Fury! But you didn’t kill him like everyone else would have, you did something so much more beautiful and passionate. You save him, gave him his flight back, made a friend. They all see that you’ve done more than they have, they want you to stop trying to prove yourself!” Jack pulled Hiccup barely closer and kisses his head, then spoke softer.   
  
          “You’ll overwork yourself if you push yourself harder than you should. They can see that, and they don’t want you to hurt yourself. You have to take it in moderation. You work through the night on blueprints and contraptions and training routines, but what does your dad do? He comes home, eats, talks, and goes to sleep. If you didn’t have a day to take off with how much you work, you’d collapse!” Hiccup began to take a breath to speak, but Jack interrupted him.   
  
          “And no, whatever Snoutlout says is bullshit and you know it.” That made Hiccup close his mouth and huff in a pout.   
  
          “What about you, though, huh? You’re so much better, Jack,” That caught him off guard, “Didn’t you like, save the world from the Darkest evil? That’s pretty big, you know.” Jacks little laugh earned him a glare from Hiccup.   
  
          “Hiccup, that’s my job. I’m supposed to do stuff like that. No one expected you to save your village from an evil, massive dragon. No one asked you to end generations of slaughter between man and dragon. No one asked or expected you to fix your mistakes the way you did.” Hiccup really hated that stupid, pure smile Jack flashed at him sometimes.   
  
          “You dork...” Was All Hiccup could mutter in response before leaning up and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment, savoring the peacefulness of the situation.   
  
          “Thank you for that. You’re really the best.” Hiccup almost whispered against Jack’s lips, a grin spreading across his own.   
  
          “No problem, ButterCup. Hey, you feel like going out and starting a snowball fight? Spread some of that sulking?” Jack joined Hiccup in grinning, and in a flash they were both bolting outside.


End file.
